It's not me, it's you Part 2, Section 1
by sleepyblaine
Summary: Sequel to It's not me, it's you. I had to break it into two sections or it'd be too long, so it's now a two-shot :D Very, VERY AU, smutty, and fun. Hope you enjoy!


_A/N; Hey everyone :D A few readers PM'ed me prior to reading It's not me, it's you and asked (more like begged) for a sequel that was just as, and I quote, "Interesting, exciting and sexy" as the first. I wasn't gonna do it, but I was sitting at home one day reading all my reviews (thanks, guys :'3) and PM's and I read the ones asking for a sequel, and I was like, 'I'm gonna write a sequel!' and this happened. So I hope youse all like it. It's gonna be a bit different to the first, because not all of it is situated at Dalton (most of it is situated in Lima, actually)._

It was still hard for Kurt to walk down the halls of Dalton without hearing a scoff or a whisper or something along those lines, directed at him. By now, the whole of campus had heard of his little plan and as of a few days ago, Blaine was copping it too. Of course, Kurt felt horrible, but every time he apologized and Blaine said it was okay, but Kurt didn't believe him, Blaine made sure he showed Kurt how okay it was.

Today, for instance. Kurt was happily walking to French, ready to recite his verbs with Blaine (who was getting better) and everything was great until one of Cameron Green's friends, the one with the hair that looked like a giant brown cloud, sneered at him and called him a fucking player. Kurt's confidence boost dropped about 90% then.

"What's wrong?" Blaine had asked when Kurt finally got to class, 30 seconds after the bell. After muttering a quick I suis désolé to Mr Baker, he slumped down in his seat and lazily pulled his textbook out of his messenger bag.

"The usual," Kurt mumbled. "Cameron's stupid friends."

Blaine clutched his ballpoint pen tighter. Kurt opened his book.

"If you want, I could talk to the headmaster..."

"No," Kurt said. "I don't want a big deal made out of this. Thanks anyway but... no."

He watched as Blaine sighed and turned back to his own work, but after a minute, sighed and threw his pen down.

"Here," Kurt said, gently brushing Blaine's hand away and placing the paper in front of him. "What are you having trouble with?"

"Everything," Blaine sighed, running his hand through his un-gelled dark brown curls. He'd been wearing it down a lot more frequently now the two had been dating – Kurt smiled smugly, loving the fact that it was him who'd convinced Mr Blaine Dapper Anderson to let them free of a daytime. He told Blaine that it was because they made him look beautiful and although that was very, very true, Blaine was so much more cheerful when he had curls. And Kurt was in love enough to notice.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head and took his paper back. Kurt sighed and reached over to write something on the corner of Blaine's paper.

Xxxxxxx

Blaine waited until Kurt was finished writing until he looked at the two words written in Kurt's delicate script; Je t'aime. He wasn't so good at French but he knew what they meant. His heart did little flutters as he saw Kurt's cheeks redden.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, leaning over a little so he didn't have to say it loud. Kurt looked at him and began to open his mouth and say something but the bell rang, and everyone stood up, Blaine and Kurt a second late.

Blaine stood up and immediately felt a hard knock against his shoulder. He looked up as Cameron walked past and back at him, frowning.

"Watch it, asshole," the blonde spat. Kurt looked up, and Blaine rolled his eyes. Cameron turned around and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked as he stared, confused, after his former-friend. Blaine shook his head and continued packing his things away. Then he took Kurt's hand and pulled him out the door.

"I have Geometry," he said in the tone of a little kid who'd just been told it was bathtime. Kurt chuckled.

"Calculus. See you after?" he said, stopping at the arch of the corridor that lead him to his maths room. Blaine's classroom was three corridors down. Blaine nodded and stood up on his tiptoes, silently asking for a kiss. Kurt obliged, pushing his lips once to Blaine's before hesitantly unlocking their fingers and turning down the hallway.

"I'll be waiting!" Blaine called after him. Kurt turned his head without stopping and flashed Blaine a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

David waved him over when he walked in the door of his classroom. Luckily, Mr Banister hadn't arrived yet. He looked over the class – it amazed him sometimes, how different a public school and a private school could actually be. Although he'd been attending Dalton for months now, it always took him by surprise whenever he walked into a teacherless classroom and instead of loud babbling and laughing and paper flying everywhere like it would be at McKinley, there were hushed whispers and scratching of pens and it was just peaceful. He smiled and made his way over to his usual seat next to David.

"Did you do your homework?" the dark boy asked. Kurt paused with his book halfway out of his bag.

"Shit!" he cussed under his breath. Trent turned around to look at him and raised an eyebrow, and Kurt just smiled apologetically and ducked his head. David chuckled and pushed some papers towards Kurt's elbow.

"Copy off mine, quick," he said, and Kurt stared blankly at the page. After a minute of contemplation, he shook his head and pushed the paper back.

"I have plenty of time to do it this afternoon. I'll just ask Mr Banister for a weekend extension."

"No, we have Warbler practice this afternoon," David said, his voice stern. When it came to their choir, the usually-playful-natured boy didn't mess around. Kurt sat back in his chair.

"As I said, weekend extension. It's Friday, isn't it? I have tomorrow and Sunday to get it done. Don't stress," he said, quietening his voice as his flustered maths teacher walked hastily into the room and immediately picked up the whiteboard marker, scrawling 'Advanced; The Pythagoras Theorem' much like Mr Schuester used to when he walked into Glee club.

David frowned. "Isn't Blaine driving you to Lima this weekend, to see your dad and your friends?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'll do it in the car on the way up," he whispered as his teacher began his usual hour-long lecture. Honestly, Kurt didn't know why he took this stupid class, or why he had a book for it – all they did was listen to Mr Banister ramble on about stuff he learned in middle school.

"But reading or writing in a car makes you sick," David pointed out. Kurt scoffed and sat forward, looking at him.

"And how do you know?" he asked. David chuckled softly.

"I'm not sure if you remember, Kurt, but on the bus to regionals, the first time you performed as a Warbler, Blaine asked you to read out the directions on the map and you almost threw up."

Kurt blinked and looked forward. "It was... stage fright."

David held back a scoff. "You? Stage fright? Please. Who are you fooling?"

Kurt sighed and picked up his pencil, twirling it around in his hands. "Forget it, David, it's not important anyway."

"Boys," a loud voice said, and it took Kurt a minute to realise the room was silent. He placed his pencil down and pulled his chair in a little, wincing as the metal scraped across the linoleum and made a loud screeching noise. Why was his maths room the only room in the facility that didn't have carpet?

"Sorry, sir," he said quietly. David mumbled, "Yeah, sorry."

"Got something you want to share with the class?" the teacher asked, looking over his glasses at the two. Kurt shook his head, David doing the same.

"No, sir," Kurt said. His teacher folded his arms.

"Oh no, you were discussing something of importance, and this is math class, so it's of importance to all of us. Go ahead; the floor's yours," he said. Kurt flushed crimson as he tapped his finger on the table.

"David wanted to know if I'd done my h-homework and I said n-no..." he began as the class began to titter. The teacher held his head in his hands as David whispered, "You shouldn't have said that," under his breath. Kurt blushed darker.

"Get outside, Hummel," Mr Banister said, pointing to the door.

"W-Where do I go?" Kurt asked. Mr Banister squeezed his eyes shut.

"Uh... the headmaster. No one interrupts my class and gets away with it. Go on, off you go. Tell Mr Guthrie I sent you."

Kurt picked up his bag and looked at David, narrowing his eyes a little. Then he made his way to the door and out.

"Stupid teacher," he muttered as he made his way towards the front of the building, to the office.

"Who's stupid?" Blaine asked as he emerged from behind a wooden pillar. Kurt squeaked and jumped a little, putting a hand over his chest.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" he whispered angrily, panting. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Shhh," Blaine hushed him, putting a finger to his own lips. "Sorry."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked again as Blaine began walking in the opposite direction of the headmaster's office. He had a guilty grin on his face.

"Cutting," he said. Kurt felt the look of shock cross his face as he came to a halt in front of the library. Blaine stopped, too.

"Are you serious?" Kurt hissed, looking around. The corridor was empty but he could see the librarian puttering around a stack of books through the window in the door.

Blaine shrugged. "I kinda felt bad about it at first, but it's easy," he said. "No one's patrolling the halls because no one expects us to ditch. It's fun." His grin changed from guilty to amused, and Kurt scoffed.

"What about you?" Blaine asked, gesturing to Kurt's bag. "Where were you going?"

"David got me in trouble," Kurt replied, screwing up his nose. "I was going to the headmasters before you scared the life out of me." Blaine chuckled, and pushed the door to the library open, waiting. Kurt looked at his boyfriend, then back at the door, then at Blaine, before sighing and slipping through the door.

Xxxxxxx

The library was quiet and cool as Blaine followed Kurt in, pushing a few of his curls off his forehead. After a few unsuccessful tries, and sighed and gave up. Kurt was lucky he loved him.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt asked suddenly, and a devious grin spread across Blaine's face. Kurt saw it and shook his head. Blaine's face fell.

"Why no-o-o-t?" he wailed, a little too loudly; the librarian frowned and shushed him. He mouthed 'sorry' and hurriedly caught up to Kurt, who'd started walking again.

"Blaine, we're in a library," the brunette whispered. He looked at the door. "Besides, I'm supposed to be at the headmasters'; I'll be in so much trouble..." He tried to make his way towards the door but Blaine stopped him.

"Just don't go," he said, pouting. "I won't tell."

He watched as Kurt thought for a minute, his glasz eyes flicking from Blaine's to the door. Finally, he sighed.

"If I get caught, it's on you," he said, and Blaine smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt repeated, and Blaine looked to his left where a dimly-lit aisle lined with books invited him in. He grabbed Kurt's wrist and tugged him towards it.

"Blaine, I said no!" Kurt whispered, trying to wriggle his way out of Blaine's grip. The dark-haired boy loosened his hand but didn't let go.

"Relax," he said. "I wanna try and find a book."

Kurt huffed and hesitantly followed him. Blaine looked up at the shelf that towered high above his head, searching for any random book and picking up the first one he laid eyes on. It was on mechanics, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"My dad and I re-built a '59 Chevy in our driveway two summers ago," Blaine said quickly, trying to find an excuse. "One of his, uh, many attempts at bonding."

Kurt nodded and Blaine watched as his eyes raked the shelves for a book, too. Upon finding one about 1940's fashion, they both sat down and leaned against the shelf. Blaine flipped the book open and pretended to be interested in the contents, every now and again glancing sideways to look at Kurt who was fully engrossed in the pages of his book.

Xxxxxxx

Kurt felt his nose scrunch up as he turned the page to find a picture of a woman in a totally un-flattering floor-length frilly white dress and matching bonnet staring back at him. Mercedes' rainbow jacket and bright yellow Doc Martins put together looked better than that. He turned the page and began reading about Men's working clothes, fully aware of Blaine's eyes flickering up to look at him every ten seconds or so.

He pretended to take no notice of it until he felt a cool breeze tickling his ear. He sighed and looked up, but not at Blaine, and raised an eyebrow.

"Blaine," he said. "Why are you blowing on my ear?"

A few seconds later the breeze stopped and Blaine was laughing quietly, and Kurt joined in.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Keep reading," Blaine said, opening the book that had fallen shut during his fit of giggles. Kurt chuckled once and looked back down at his book. He saw Blaine trying to read a few words but he lost interest and instead decided to shuffle closer to Kurt, and rest his head on the countertenor's shoulder. Kurt huffed and tried to look down at his boyfriend – all he got was a faceful of curls.

"Now's not the time to be cute, baby," he said, but he rested his own head against Blaine's anyway. Blaine hummed and turned his body into Kurt's, so he was almost literally snuggled up in a ball next to him.

"But I love you," he said, angling his head up to place a kiss to Kurt's jaw bone, much to the brunette's annoyance.

"I know, and I love you too. But there's a time and place for this, and here and now won't work," he replied, licking his finger and turning the page. Blaine didn't stop kissing Kurt's jaw bone, though, and Kurt's annoyance was very, very quickly replaced with unmistakable arousal.

"Blaine, I said no," he said firmly but his voice was layered with something else. Blaine hummed and Kurt felt his tongue dart out and lick his earlobe, and he rested his head against the bookshelf. He placed the book over the growing tent in his pants and tried to think of something gross. Karofsky, Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry drunk, Rachel Berry drunk kissing Blaine drunk...

"Gah," Kurt exclaimed quietly when Blaine began nibbling the skin directly behind his ear, the soft bit where his jaw bone met his neck. Then Blaine was kissing up again, across his jaw and to the corner of Kurt's mouth, and he lingered there for a second. Kurt wanted to tell him to stop, this was so inappropriate and the chances of getting caught were higher than the Cheerio's skirts but he wished he hadn't thought that because the knowledge that they could be busted at any moment was really, really hot.

Before he could open his mouth Blaine's was on it, and Kurt was too far gone to protest. He sighed and gave in, opening his mouth a little as the book slipped off his lap and fell open face-down a little way away from where they were sitting.

A minute or five later, Blaine's hand was impatiently working the buttons on Kurt's dress shirt even though his blazer was still shut, and his hair was messy and his lips were swollen and they both looked a mess. Kurt couldn't comprehend anything or else he would have heard the footsteps. He would have told Blaine someone was coming, and he would have done his best to at least tuck his shirt back in before they were caught. But that was inevitable because Kurt didn't hear the footsteps.

"What on earth is going on here!" a voice screeched. Kurt heard that, and so did Blaine, because he jumped like he'd been shot and climbed off Kurt, who squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to the evil dwarf on the dark side of the moon that he was dreaming.

Xxxxxxx

"What on earth is going on here!" the librarian screeched as she appeared at the end of the aisle.

Blaine jumped like a burglar in a spotlight and removed his torso from Kurt's, who looked positively mortified.

"Mrs Pemberley, we... I-I... gah..." Blaine stammered, and Kurt held a hand up. The librarian's eyebrows shot up even higher when she saw his face, and her wrinkly skin blushed a rose colour.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!" she said sharply, marching over to them. Blaine let out a small cry of "Hey!" when she grabbed his wrist and Kurt did the same, and then they were both being pulled to their feet and dragged in the direction of the door.

"My bag-!" Kurt began but the librarian shushed him.

"You can get it later. Right now, you're going straight to Mr Guthrie!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt, who was glaring angrily at him. Blaine gave him an apologetic look.

The three marched down the hallway until they reached the head office, and the librarian made sure that they stayed outside the door while their headmaster was on the phone. The door was half open and Blaine could see the shiny part of Mr Guthrie's bald head gleaming red as he ranted down the phone line to whoever was on the other end.

"Goodbye!" they heard and Blaine flinched as the phone slammed down back into its holder. Mrs Pemberley stuck her head in the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but we have a slight problem," she said, and their principal sighed.

"What is it now, Edith?" he said, and Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who shrugged.

"These boys," she said, pushing the door fully open and bringing the two boys into view. "I found them, er, canoodling in the dark aisles of the library's west wing."

Blaine tried his best to look sincere, but it was hard because he could almost literally see the steam coming from his principal's ears. Kurt again looked mortified.

"Well, well, well," Mr Guthrie said, standing up and buttoning his suit jacket. Blaine refused to call it a blazer. "Hummel, tuck that shirt in. Do your blazer up, Anderson! Edith, let them go," he ordered, and the librarian hastily released her grip on the boys. Blaine hurriedly pulled the first button through the second button hole and didn't realise until Kurt looked at it, and quickly fixed it with a blush spreading up his cheeks as the three pairs of eyes in the room watched him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not making eye contact with either of them. "Wrong h-hole."

Kurt sniggered, and Mr Guthrie pinched the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. "Back to work, Edith," he said, and the old lady hastily turned on her heels, her opal earrings swaying wildly either sides of her neck as she rushed out of the room. Mr Guthrie reached in between the two boys to push the door shut with his index finger. Then he stood back on his heels and folded his arms, raising his eyebrows expectantly at the two blushing boys in front of him.

Xxxxxxx

Kurt was just about to open his mouth to say something when Blaine interrupted him. "With all due respect, sir, this was none of Kurt's doing. Punish, me, not him-"

"Truanting, Anderson? Really?" their headmaster cut in. Blaine snapped his mouth shut. "I thought you a better person than that, Blaine. Not a slip up from the moment you transferred here and now this?" The man unfolded his arms and turned around to walk to his desk and sit down with a groan in his swivel chair. Kurt didn't know whether he should say something. Then Mr Guthrie raised an eyebrow at him and spread his hands. "Your input, Hummel?"

"I was actually on my way to see you, sir. I got s-sent out of maths class for talking – I know it was wrong of me and I apologize, really. Th-Then Blaine wanted me to help him find a book he needed and I was happy to-"

"Hummel, you're a terrible liar," Mr Guthrie said bluntly, picking up a pencil and twisting it around in his fingers.

"But it's the truth..." Kurt stammered. Blaine let out a choked chuckle.

"Oh yeah, and what book would that be?" asked the headmaster, eyes boring into Kurt's.

"A mechanic's book – my dad and I re-built a '59 Chevy in our driveway two summers ago..."

"I asked Kurt."

Kurt pursed his lips, and tilted his head Blaine's way. "What he said," he said. Mr Guthrie's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"And the canoodling?" he asked. Kurt looked helplessly at Blaine, who clasped his hands behind his back.

"That was my fault, sir," he said boldly. "Kurt had nothing to do with that. Again, please don't punish him – he was just doing as I asked."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut.

"Take a seat while I call both your fathers', boys," the principal said, picking up the phone. "I'm suspending you both for truancy, lying, and inappropriate touching in a public place. Three weeks."

Kurt sighed and slumped down in the chair opposite the paper-covered desk. Blaine did the same.

"Is your father at home, Hummel?" Mr Guthrie asked. Kurt thought for a moment.

"No, it's Friday. He works until seven tonight. My stepmother's home, though-"

"Anderson?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who shook his head. "My parents are actually in Florida at the moment, sir." Kurt frowned – Blaine had never told him about that.

"Have you got somewhere to go, then? Relatives, close family friends?"

"No, sir. But I think I can look after myself."

"No grandparents? Aunts, uncles?"

"My grandparents are all deceased and my closest Aunt lives in Australia. Unless you want me to fly there for three weeks and then come back, I'm sure I'll be A-Okay at home by myself." Kurt was amazed at how cheerful Blaine sounded.

"Very well, then," said the headmaster, raising his bushy eyebrows and dialling in a number he got from the computer screen. Kurt took a breath as he recognised it was his own, and the headmaster pressed the loudspeaker button.

It rang a few times and then a scratchy male's voice answered. "Burt Hummel." Kurt's heart jumped – his dad was sick?

"Mr Hummel, this is Thomas Guthrie, the headmaster at Dalton? I regret to inform you that your son has been suspended from these premises for three weeks." Kurt chewed his bottom lip.

"...What?"

"Apparently our librarian found him and another student in a compromising position during precious class time. After both boys failed to give me a legitimate explanation I have been reduced to suspending them both."

"Compromising... what? It was Anderson, wasn't it?" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut – his father sounded mad.

"Yes, it was Blaine Anderson," Mr Guthrie said, looking up at Blaine. "But that's not the issue. I recommend you give your son a stern talking-to upon his arrival home and if this happens again the consequences will be a lot more severe."

"I can assure you that this will not be happening again," Burt growled. Kurt huffed.

"Good then."

"So, do I come and pick him up or..."

"That will not be necessary – school finishes in approximately three and a half minutes so I presume Kurt is capable of driving himself home?" said the headmaster, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, and that's the last time he'll be seeing his car for a long, long time."

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"You can hear me? Good. Know this – you are in so, so much trouble," his dad said, and Kurt crossed his arms, rolling his eyes until he was looking at Blaine who grimaced and mouthed 'sorry'. Kurt narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Alright, save it for home, please," said Mr Guthrie. "Ah, that's the bell – your son should be home in an hour or two, and I'll leave it up to you to deal out a punishment."

"Thanks Thomas. You come straight home boy, you got it?"

"Roger that," Kurt said, standing up. Blaine followed him to the door as the adults said their goodbyes and just as Kurt placed his hand on the door handle, Mr Guthrie said, "I'm real disappointed in you boys."

Kurt pulled the door open and slammed it behind him.

"You are so lucky I love you," Kurt seethed as he speed-walked out of the office, towards the library where his and Blaines' bags were. Blaine struggled to keep up with him. "And you're lucky I still love you after you got me in trouble."

Xxxxxxx

"Baby, I'm sorry," Blaine whined, making useless hand gestures in front of him as Kurt stormed to his navigator. He watched as his boyfriend stuck the key in the lock and turned it a few times, cussing under his breath when it wouldn't unlock. He turned it once, extra-hard, and it clicked open, and Kurt opened the door and threw his bag onto the seat.

"Kurt, talk to me," Blaine pleaded. Kurt went to pull the door closed but Blaine stopped it with his hand and stepped closer to the car.

"I'll ring you when I get back to my house, Blaine," Kurt said, not making eye contact. "That is, if my dad allows me phone privileges. I'm not sure I'm going to be seeing the light of day for a while, though. So if you don't hear from me, don't worry."

Blaine watched helplessly as Kurt slipped on his black sunglasses and pulled the door shut. A few seconds later he was backing out of the driveway and then he was gone.

"Warbler Blaine!" He heard his name being called and it took him a second to realise, before he spun on his heels and saw Wes and Trent jogging towards him. Well, towards the senior commons.

"We have practise, right now, let's go," Wes said, making a grab for Blaine's arm. Blaine pulled it away in irritation.

"I'm not coming," he said, and Wes skidded to a halt. Trent kept running.

"What?"

"I got suspended," Blaine shrugged. Wes gaped.

"And you're not... sorry?" he asked. Blaine shrugged again.

"I regret nothing," he said, if a little smugly. Wes blinked.

"What did you do?"

"I was making out with Kurt in the library during class-"

"Yeah, sorry I asked."

"You wanted to know."

The two stood in silence for a second or two, then Wes looked behind him towards the choir room. "Yeah, I have to go."

"Figured."

"See you in...?"

"3 weeks."

"Yeah. See you then."

"Later!" Blaine called as Wes turned and started sprinting towards practise. Blaine chuckled and made his way to his car. He'd just unlocked the door and was about to get inside when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, it said 1 new text message – Kurt.

~ Oh, I forgot – I love you xo ~

Blaine rubbed his finger across the pattern of scratches on his screen and sighed. 3 weeks without Kurt was going to be hell.

Xxxxxxx

Kurt felt bad, that's why he'd texted Blaine. It was a rule that he never texted while driving, but he could make an exception, just this once. I mean, what if Blaine had been in a car accident on the way home? Kurt might not have ever gotten the chance to tell him he loved him again.

He shuddered and pushed that thought out of his mind, flicking on his turn signal as he took the turnoff that led to Lima. Sighing, he relaxed a little in his seat and thought of what he was gonna say to his dad when he got home.

"I'll call 'Cedes," he said out loud, picking up his phone and pushing number 1, and then the 'call' button. He hit loudspeaker and set the phone down next to him.

It rang once, twice, three times, and then a familiar voice answered in only the way a diva like Mercedes could; "Whattup baby!"

"Hey 'Cedes," Kurt said, a smile instantly plastering across his face. He heard laughter on the other line but it wasn't from Mercedes. It sounded like it was in the background.

"Hey boo! What's up?" she replied. Kurt sighed.

"I got suspended from Dalton," he said. The laughter in the background stopped. "Ha... have you got me on speakerphone, 'Cedes?"

"Never mind that," Mercedes said quickly. "You got suspended?"

Kurt nodded, then realised Mercedes couldn't see and said, "Uh, yes."

"What did you do?" someone that wasn't Mercedes asked. It sounded like Quinn.

"I... uh..." Kurt pulled up at a red light and waited patiently as an old lady crossed the street. She took forever, and cars behind Kurt started to beep their horns.

"You there, boo?" Mercedes asked, and Kurt sighed again.

"I was kinda, uh, making out with Blaine in the library when I was supposed to be at the principal's office."

It was silent on the other end of the line as Kurt pushed on the accelerator and started driving again, and then a series of girls' giggles filled the car. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I love you boo," Mercedes said through fits of giggles.

"Wanky!" Santana called, and burst out laughing again. So did everyone else.

"What did your dad say?" someone – sounded like Rachel – asked. Kurt winced.

"He was, uh, mad. I doubt I'll be talking to any of you for quite a while so say your goodbye, ladies," Kurt smiled despite the tear that threatened to roll down his cheek.

"Bye," seven voiced chorused and Kurt recognised that every one of the glee girls were there. He frowned.

"Are you guys in glee club?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mercedes said. Someone coughed.

"Where are the boys?" Kurt frowned, glancing at the clock. McKinley was supposed to finish half an hour ago.

"It's a boys versus girls project again," Brittany said. "Mr Schue is making us do it for Regionals-"

"Shhh, Britt!" Santana hissed. The line was silent, and then Brittany whispered, "Sorry."

"Okay, well," Kurt said, rounding a corner. "I have to go. I need to mentally prepare myself for the wrath of my father that's coming so... I love you guys, see you at Sectionals."

"I'll be seeing you before that, white boy," Mercedes said, then the line went dead. Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

Xxxxxxx

Blaine pulled into the driveway of his house, and rolled up his window. Flicking the radio off, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out, slinging his bag over his shoulder and pushing the button on his car keys that locked all the doors.

When Blaine got inside he threw his bag down at the door and headed for the stairs. The house was empty; silent, except for the loud grandfather clock ticking away in his fathers' study that was just down the hall.

He pushed the door to his sister's room open; empty. He looked at his watch – her school got out ten minutes ago, so she should be home soon. Crawford Country was closer to his home than Dalton, so Sophie came home every afternoon. ("Why can't I just board there, like Blaine!")

Just as he was walking to his room, he heard the front door open and close. He smiled as he heard light footsteps trotting up the stairs and then his little sister was there, iPod in her ears. Her black hair was pulled into two ponytails and she had a light-blue checkered headband in the top. She stopped short when she saw him.

"Hey, Soph!" Blaine said. Sophie's eyes widened, and a huge smiled crept over her face as she ran headlong down the hallway and came crashing into his open arms. Blaine chuckled and hugged her back

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked, pulling back. Blaine poked his sister's nose.

"I got suspended," he said, and Sophie's eyes widened. Blaine chuckled and released her, heading for his own bedroom. He heard Sophie dump her bag down in the doorway of her room and then she was following him down the hall to his room.

"What did you do?" she asked incredulously. Blaine nudged his door open with his foot and breathed in the cool scent of his room. Sophie jumped onto his bed and curled her knees up to her chest.

"Well, you know Kurt, the one I've been telling you about?" Blaine asked, and Sophie grinned.

"Your boyfriend," she said with a giggle. "Go on?"

"We kinda skipped class," Blaine said, shrugging his blazer off and hanging it up in the closet. He began to unbutton his shirt. "Then we got caught hooking up in the library."

"Ooh, scandalous," Sophie chided, smiling wildly. "Go on?"

Blaine stopped and looked at his sister. He loved it how, although his parents were overly homophobic and would have slapped him raw if he told them that, Sophie liked to gossip about it and didn't care if Blaine started talking cute about his boyfriend.

"Then Mrs Pemberley – that's our librarian, right – dragged us up the principal and he suspended us both," Blaine said, pulling a white t-shirt over his head. He grabbed a pair of skinny jeans off the second shelf of his wardrobe and held a finger up to Sophie, before ducking into his en suite bathroom.

"So that's it?" he heard Sophie say as he unbuttoned his dress pants. He slid them off his legs and unfolded the jeans.

"Yeah. Three weeks," he said, pulling them on, his voice echoing around the bathroom. He pulled the button through the hole, and zipped up the zip.

"Harsh," Sophie said. Blaine checked his reflection in the mirror and, satisfied, threw his pants in the washing hamper and stepped out of the bathroom. He started running and Sophie squealed and jumped out of the way as Blaine landed face-first on his double bed, burying his face in the pillows. He turned his head to look at Sophie with a goofy grin on his face.

"So now I'm here for three weeks, just me and you. When's mom and dad due home?" he asked, and Sophie threw herself back onto the pillows, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"They're supposed to be arriving in Florida tonight," she said, looking at the clock on the bedside table that read 4:15pm. Blaine scratched his nose.

"How long did they say they'd be gone?"

"'Bout a month," Sophie replied.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "And you're home alone? Big responsibility for such a little girl," he said. Sophie flicked his face, and Blaine cried out and turned his face into the pillows. Sophie giggled and started running her hands through his curly hair.

"I'm bored," she said, jumping up and smoothing her skirt down at the back. Blaine sat up and frowned.

"That skirt's getting a little short, don't you think?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. Sophie turned her head towards him with one hand on the door handle.

"No one's here to tell me to pull it down," she said with a smirk on her face, and closed the door on her way out. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

Xxxxxxx

Kurt took a deep breath as he pulled into his driveway. He patted the steering wheel of his car, saying a silent goodbye, then clicked the door open and jumped out.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Finn asked as he crept outside, his eyes alert. He kept looking over his shoulder as Kurt walked towards the door.

"I'll explain later," Kurt hissed. "Get inside."

Finn nodded and turned, just as Burt came to the door. Kurt held his breath.

"Finn, get inside," his dad said through clenched teeth. Finn opened his mouth to say something, then decided against it and hurriedly rushed inside. Burt's nostrils flared. Kurt winced.

"Daddy...!" he said, trying to sound excited. Burt growled in the back of his throat.

"Burt," Carole said, stepping down the steps and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Get in the house," Burt said. Kurt nodded and ducked his head as he hurriedly rushed past his father, who was close on his heels. Kurt sprung lightly up the stairs and he heard his dad's clumping footsteps behind him, and he cringed when they hit the staircase. He quickened his pace and turned the corner, right into his room, throwing his bag down on the bed and pushing the door shut with his foot. But a strong had caught it before it could click shut.

"Dad, give me some privacy, please," Kurt said, not turning around. He could feel his dad's eyes boring into his back.

"We need to talk," he growled. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned, jutting his hip out and resting his hand on it.

"You gave me this talk months ago," he said, and Burt's eyes narrowed.

"Exactly," he said, stepping into the room. "I said your 30th birthday. As far as I know, you're only seventeen."

"I didn't think you were serious..."

"Kurt."

"I'm sorry, dad," Kurt said. "I don't know what else I can say. It was an accident, yes. It was wrong, yes. We shouldn't have been doing it, I know. But I'm a teenager, dad. What do you expect?"

"I expect you to be at school to learn, Kurt. That means that you go to class, write stuff down, and leave. You don't skip class to sneak into the library and make out with your boyfriend in the corner!"

"Sex education," Kurt said lightly, a smile plastering over his face. But it dropped when Burt glared at him.

"You're grounded," he said, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Dad, no!"

"Yes. No shopping, no computer, no... I dunno, Vogue magazines." Kurt's eyes widened more. "I'm sorry, kid, but I need to be responsible here."

"Dad, why? I said I was sorry!"

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"I'm sorry! Dad, come on..."

"And you're not allowed to see Blaine until you go back to school."

"Dad!"

"I'm done talking about this!" And with that, Burt slammed the door closed. Kurt stood staring in horror at the now-closed door.

Xxxxxxx

"So, who caught you?" Sophie said around a mouthful of mashed potato. Blaine stabbed a piece of steak with his fork and put it in his mouth before answering.

"Library lady," he said, licking at a bit of gravy that had caught itself in the corner of his mouth. "I told you that already."

"That would've been really embarrassing," Sophie said. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"The thing is, I'm not embarrassed to be with Kurt," he said, and Sophie's smile grew wider. She picked at the peas on her plate with her fork.

"So you think he's the one, then?" she asked. Blaine chuckled and looked down at his plate.

"Yeah," he said after a few seconds. "Yeah, I do."

Sophie squealed a little and tapped her fork on the porcelain plate. Blaine smiled and looked up.

"You done?" he asked, standing and picking his plate up. Sophie scooped the last bit of potato off her plate and shoved it in her mouth before handing her plate to Blaine with a smiled. He ruffled her hair before he took it from her.

"You got homework?" he asked, making his way to the sink. Sophie followed him and jumped up onto the marble counter as he turned the hot water on.

"Nope," she said. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? When I was in grade nine, we got a ton of homework," he said, a smile playing at his lips. Sophie picked a shiny red apple out of the fruit bowl next to the sink and turned it around in her fingers, grinning. Blaine chuckled.

"I won't tell mom and dad but if you fail, it's not my fault," he said, and Sophie held a thumb up.

"Deal," she said. Blaine nodded once and dropped the plates into the sink. Sophie put the apple down, hopped off the counter and made for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked. Sophie started skipping up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Up!" she said, disappearing behind the wall. Blaine laughed once and shook his head, wiping his wet hands on a tea-towel. Scooping his phone up from the counter, he made his way to the living room, scrolling through his contacts. He stopped when he found the one he was looking for, sat down on the recliner, and pressed the little green call button.

The phone rang three times and then Kurt answered. "Blaine?"

"Hey, baby."

"Didn't I say I'd call you?"

"It's 6:05, Kurt. I was getting a little worried."

"I'm fine."

"Well, good." Blaine ran his thumb over the smooth velvet of the recliner and watched as the fabric turned from light brown to dark, then back to light as he ran his finger over it again. Kurt was silent.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Blaine said, and he heard Kurt chuckle on the other end.

"I'm grounded," Kurt said. "I'm not allowed to leave the house. I'm not allowed to watch television and Blaine, my dad cancelled my Vogue subscription." His voice turned into a whine at the end and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry," was all he said, trying to keep the grin out of his voice. He could almost feel Kurt's eyes narrow.

"Do you think this is funny?" Kurt asked, his voice hard. Blaine's face dropped and he passed the phone from one hand to the other.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. Kurt sighed.

"I'm not allowed to see you, either."

"What? Kurt, that sucks!" Blaine protested, his voice raising an octave. He sat up straight in the chair and rested his elbow on his knee.

"I'm sorry, dad's orders," Kurt said, and Blaine heard him shrug. "Speaking of, I have to go – I'm not supposed to be on my phone and if he catches me, I'm dead."

Blaine pouted. "M'kay," he said solemnly. "I love you."

"Love you too, bye." The words were smushed together but they were words none the less and Blaine smiled as he pressed 'end'.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Sophie emerged. Blaine smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Blaine asked, pulling the lever on the side of the chair that made the bottom flick out. Sophie grabbed the top apple out of the fruit bowl and rubbed it on her shirt before shrugging and taking a bite out of the side.

"Nothing," she said, and Blaine scoffed.

"You're 14, go have fun," he said, and Sophie froze. She looked at her brother.

"Serious?" she said. "I can, like, leave?"

Blaine shrugged. "No one's here to stop you," he said, grinning. Sophie's face lit up and she bolted up the stairs, and Blaine heard the sound of a cupboard door being wrenched open. He sighed and rolled his eyes, putting his hands behind his head.

Xxxxxxx

A week later, Kurt was laying on his bed, staring up at the almost-full moon the was just visible through the trees outside his window. He and Blaine had spoken briefly once or twice but it wasn't the real thing and Kurt was missing him horribly.

"Kurt! Can you come down here for a second, please?" Carole called.

Kurt sighed and unfolded his hands from across his chest, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stumbling a little as his head went dizzy from standing up so fast. As the wave passed he lazily dawdled out his door and down the stairs.

"Yes?" he drawled, stopping on the bottom step, resting his elbow on the sloping banister. Carole was sitting on the worn-out leather chaise in the living room and she turned her head when she heard Kurt's voice.

"Come sit," she said, patting the couch next to her. Kurt sighed dramatically and walked heavily to her, lazily sitting down on the lounge next to Carole who muted the television and turned to Kurt, champagne glass in hand. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad won't tell me what happened," Carole said, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Because he's ashamed of me," he said, and Carole frowned.

"Why?"

"Do I really have to explain?" Kurt whined, putting his head back against the cool cushion. Carole crossed her legs and sipped her drink.

"Well, you don't have to," she said, leaning back. "But I'd like to know why you were suspended."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Me and Blaine, we... might have, y'know..."

Carole's mouth fell open a little and her eyes widened. Kurt sat up straight, shaking his head.

"My librarian caught us, um, making out in the library during class," he shrugged. "No biggie."

Carole smiled slightly and sighed. "You had me worried."

"Wait... you're not... mad?" Kurt frowned. Carole scoffed.

"God, no!" she said. "You're kids, and this is an acceptable learning process. From what your dad's said, I think he's overreacting way too much."

Kurt leaned in closer to her. "What's he said?"

Carole pursed her lips and shook her head. "Not important. What's important is... Look, Kurt, I know how much not seeing Blaine is killing you right now. I get it, you love him, he's your first boyfriend and he means the word to you-"

"How do you know?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "It's not like it's obvious or anything."

Carole laughed and tapped the side of her nose. "I was a teen once too, you know. Anyway, that's not the point." She looked over her shoulder in the direction of hers and Burt's room, and leaned in closer to Kurt. "Your dad is going to be out for the whole day tomorrow, and Finn and I will be here. Drive to Westerville, see Blaine, spend some time and try to be back before dark," she said, and Kurt was grinning. But then he frowned.

"He'll see that my car's gone," he said, and Carole nodded.

"Take mine," she said, and Kurt grinned again.

"Thank you, Carole, you're the best."

"I know."

They hugged and then Kurt stood up, brushing imaginary lint off his pants. Carole chuckled.

"Thanks again," Kurt said, heading for the stairs. Carole put her glass up and said, "What are awesome stepmothers for? Night, sweetie."

Kurt smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs. When he got to his room he jumped onto the bed and hugged his pillow, the one the Blaine slept on, inhaling deeply. The smell was fading, but nonetheless it was Blaine, so it'd have to do until tomorrow.

Xxxxxxx

Blaine groaned and stirred in his bed as his phone vibrated on the bedside table, his eyes opening a little. He expected rays of light to be falling through the open curtains above his head, but it was pitch-dark, except for the little square of artificial light his phone emitted.

He felt around blindly on his bedside table and found his phone, squinting as he tried to look at the screen. He could just make out the words – 1 new text message; Kurt.

Despite his half-asleep state, Blaine smiled. He pressed 'open'.

_Hey bub. Sorry it's late. Coming to yours later, get your sister out of the house. Love Kurt xo_

Blaine looked at the little clock in the top corner of his screen – it read 1:46am. He couldn't help but feel a little jolt of excitement as he read the message again, then locked his keypad and placed his phone back on the bedside table. Turning onto his back, he crossed his fingers over his stomach. There was no way he was getting back to sleep now.

He thought back to the day they'd both been suspended. Although they'd both gotten in trouble and Wes would probably never look at them the same again, he couldn't help but feel triumphant in a sense. He also felt guilty. Kurt had given in so easy, and Blaine didn't want to think what may have happened.

But as images of Kurt bent over the shelves seeped into his head, he didn't want them to stop.

Gradually, as he tried his hardest to concoct more images, he felt his boxers getting significantly tighter. He knew getting himself off to self-produced images of his, uh, innocent boyfriend was a little pathetic but he was alone, hard, and it was late so, without a second thought, slipped his hand put the elastic of his boxers.

Finger by finger, he wrapped his hand around his cock and hissed a little at the contact. As he slowly began to move his hand, he imagined Kurt's in his place as he whispered dirty things into his ear. His hips bucked slightly as he pushed his thumb to the tip as his other hand fisted the sheet, crumpling it until his knuckle was white.

His memory flashed back to his and Kurt's hazy first time – they were both drunk, horny and feeling very sorry for themselves. At that moment, Blaine didn't remember why. All he remembered was the tight heat of Kurt around him, the moaning and keening and writhing and squirming, Kurt screaming his name as strings of come littered their chests.

Blaine twisted his wrist, letting out a shaky breath as the heavy feeling in the bottom of his stomach got heavier.

Then there was the morning after, in the shower, when he came this close to sucking Kurt off as an obscene way to apologize for the previous week. He forgot the feeling of rejection he got when Kurt pushed him away and stepped out of the cubicle, and focused instead on what happened later, which was bliss, apart from the fact that his beloved wayfarers were crushed by Kurt's body. He remembered what it felt like to have the hot heat of Kurt's mouth enveloping his cock and he moaned, biting his lips to stop from making too much noise as Sophie's room was just down the hall and he didn't want to wake her.

A few more strokes and a thrust of his hips and he was coming with a soft cry into his palm, a few spots darkening his boxers. Wincing, he pulled his hand out of his pants, trying not to look at the white stuff that covered his hand, and stood up, making his way to his bathroom where he washed his hand and stripped off his pants, throwing them into the hamper. After donning a new pair of black boxers and a quick glance at the clock – 2:16am – he decided he couldn't get back to sleep and walked quietly down to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxx

Kurt sighed and rolled over onto his side. He rubbed his eyes and squinted as he groggily swung his legs over the side of the bed, shielding his face from the bright rays of sun that belted in his window. He must've forgotten to close the curtains last night.

He trudged into the bathroom and slumped over the sink, still half-asleep. While he absent-mindedly reached for his toothbrush, he remembered the conversation he and Carole had last night and oh! He was seeing Blaine today!

A grin graced his face and he was wide awake, bouncy and happy and enthusiastic as he brushed his teeth, did his hair, found an outfit and bounded downstairs just as his clock ticked over to eleven o'clock.

"Morning, sweetie," Carole said when he got down. She was sipping coffee out of a mug that said 'best mum'. Kurt smiled and opened the fridge, grabbing the milk out.

"Hello," he said happily, skipping over to the cupboard to get a bowl. Carole turned around and watched him with an amused look on her face.

"Why so happy?" she asked, smiling. Kurt sighed and smiled.

"Because I get to see Blaine today," he said, looking sideways at Carole, who grinned and tapped the side of her nose.

"I thought so," she said, tipping the remnants of her cup down the sink. Kurt pulled the cornflakes out of the pantry and filled his bowl while Carole washed out her cup.

"Thanks again," Kurt said, pouring milk over his cereal. Carole tapped him on the back.

"No problem, honey," she said, grabbing her cell phone off the kitchen counter. "Oh, and someone rang for you while you were still in bed; said he was worried about you since you hadn't been at school. I got his name and number, it's just there." She pointed to a piece of paper on the bench by the phone and walked out. Kurt frowned and reached over to grab the paper, eyes widening when he saw the name.

"Cameron?" he said in disbelief. Without thinking, he grabbed the landline and dialled the number below Cameron's name. It rang a few times, then the line cut off as someone answered.

"Hey, you've reached the Green's," a chirpy woman's voice said. Kurt smiled as he recognised Cameron's mother's voice – eleven years and that greeting had never changed.

"Hey, Cindy," Kurt said, a little nervously. "I-It's Kurt... is Cam there?"

"Hey honey! I'll just get him for you. You sound good, baby!" Cindy said, then put the phone down. Kurt smiled to himself.

A second or two later, there was a rustling on the other end of the phone, and then a gruff, "Hello?"

Kurt stood there for a second? What should he say? "Hey, you." Facepalm.

"Kurt?" Cameron sounded genuinely surprised. "You... you called back?"

"Well... of course I did," Kurt replied, taking a shaky breath. He could hear Cameron's heavy breathing on the other end.

"Yeah, I, um, I was wondering if you were, y'know, okay," he said. "You haven't been at school."

Kurt gulped. "Neither has Blaine."

"Well, I don't care about him."

Kurt took another breath. "Yeah, well... we got suspended. The both of us."

Cameron was silent for a second. "...both of you?"

"Yeah." Kurt chewed his nail.

"What for?"

Another breath. "We were... being a little inappropriate during class time."

"Ah." Cameron's voice sounded choked. Kurt bit his lip.

"Yeah. So, I have to, um, go," he said, and the line went dead. Kurt cussed under his breath and hung the phone up, turning around so his back was to the counter. He sighed, folding his arms.

"Everything okay, buddy?" Carole asked as she walked back in. Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's great," he said, giving a smile that probably wasn't as convincing as it could be. A flicker of worry passed over Carole's face.

"When do you plan on heading to Blaine's?" she asked. Kurt glanced at the clock – 11:14am.

"Now, if that's okay," he said, hand hovering over Carole's car keys that were next to the phone. Carole nodded and shrugged.

"Have fun," she said, a little cheekily, and Kurt grinned, kissing her on the cheek as he walked past.

"You really are the best stepmother ever, you know?" he said, and Carole laughed.

"I know," she said, tapping Kurt's butt. "Now, go be a kid!"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head as he made for the front door.

_A/N: I didn't want to have to do this but I've split this into two parts – it's just going to be way too long otherwise. So now it's 'It's not me, It's you; Part 2 – Section 1' if that makes any sense. :/_

_I love reviews like Blaine loves Kurt, and coming from the smut section of fanfiction, that sounds horrible, I know. Just review, kay?_

_A few more notes (don't read if you don't wanna); My beautiful darling Hanna (aka. Hannah Not-Montana-But-Ohio) has started writing a shiny new story called 'A sucker for dark curls and hazel eyes' after my tumblr URL. She's such a darling :) It's s supernatural fic and while they aren't usually my thing, I need this story like I need air. I'm obsessed, and I'm pretty sure you will be too, so if you haven't already read it, check it out. You'll be amazed :D_

_I love you ALL. Mwah! :)_


End file.
